Keep Holding On (Season Five)
Keep Holding On by Avril Lavigne will be featured in 100, the twelfth episode of Season Five. It is sung by the (Alumni) New Directions, with Puck singing lead. They will be re-doing the song previously sung in Throwdown in Season One, as part of the show's special hundredth episode. Source Lyrics Puck: You're not alone Together we stand I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand When it gets cold And it feels like the end There's no place to go You know I won't give in No I won't give in Puck with Alumni and New Directions: Keep holding on Puck: 'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through Puck with Alumni and New Directions: Just stay strong Puck: 'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you Puck (Alumni and New Directions): There's nothing you could say (Nothing you can say) Nothing you could do (Nothing you could do) There's no other way when it comes to the truth So (with Alumni and New Directions: keep holding on) 'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through Puck: So far away I wish you were here Before it's too late, this could all disappear Puck with Alumni and New Directions: Before the doors close And it comes to an end Puck with Alumni and New Directions harmonizing: With you by my side I will fight and defend I'll fight and defend Yeah, yeah Puck with Alumni and New Directions: Keep holding on 'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through Just stay strong 'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you Puck (Alumni and Current New Directions): There's nothing you could say (Nothing you can say) Nothing you could do (Nothing you could do) There's no other way when it comes to the truth So (with Alumni and Current New Directions: keep holding on) 'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through Puck with Alumni and New Directions harmonizing: Hear me when I say, when I say I believe Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah Alumni and New Directions La da da da La da da da Puck with Alumni and New Directions (Alumni and New Directions): La da da da da da da da da Keep holding on ('Cause you know we'll make it through), we'll make it through Just stay strong ('Cause you know we'll make it through), I'm here for you Puck with Alumni and New Directions (Alumni and New Directions): There's nothing you could say (Nothing you can say) Nothing you could do (Nothing you could do) There's no other way when it comes to the truth So keep holding on 'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through Keep holding on Keep holding on Puck (Alumni and New Directions): There's nothing you could say (Nothing you can say) Nothing you could do (Nothing you could do) There's no other way when it comes to the truth So (keep holding on) (Puck: Keep holding on) Puck: 'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Five Songs Category:Songs sung by Noah Puckerman Category:Glee: The Music, Celebrating 100 Episodes Category:Songs sung by New Directions